The research is directed towards obtaining basic biochemical information on the protein synthesizing system of the hydatid organisms, with emphasis on Echinococcus granulosus, Taeniae crassiceps and Echinococcus multilocularis. Polysomes and soluble factors will be isolated and characterized, and utilized for the in vitro synthesis of proteins using homologous and heterologous components.